The Bachelors
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Draco have been friends since the defeat of the Dark Lord. They all win a Contest to be on..UPDATED FINALLY. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Draco, Harry and Ron become friends after the Dark Lord was killed in their sixth year. They all enter a Contest to be on "The Bachelor" where they will choose three guys and you know how the rest goes. D/Hr, H/(new person), R/?(need ideas). Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related Magical anything, I only own my plot =P  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been friends since their 7th year. With the defeat of Voldermont and Draco's father dead, Draco decided to make a truce. They keep in touch and three years after graduation, and they became best friends.  
  
One day Draco received an Owl while eating breakfast. "Who is this from?" thought Draco curious. He opened the letter and grinned "I didn't think I would get picked" said Draco going back to eating.  
  
~Meanwhile back in the Burrow~  
  
Harry saw two owls coming thru the window. "Hey Ron, you got a letter" shouted Harry up the stairs. Ron walked down the stairs and saw Harry looking Shocked. "What is it Mate?" asked Ron taking his letter.  
  
"Do you remember how we sent that tape in to be on that bachelor show, with two other guys and we each get a girl in the end?" said Harry.  
  
"What are you serious, but who is the third guy?" asked Ron opening his letter and reading it "So we each pick a girl at the end, eh?" said Ron laughing.  
  
Then the phone rang and Harry went to answer it "Hey Mate, oh you can't keep in touch with us so-called friends because where "Below" you" said Harry laughing.  
  
"Hey it's only been a week since we last hung out, besides I called about the bachelor show. I received a letter this morning" said Draco laughing.  
  
"Hey Ron and I did too, So we leave in a week, eh?" said Harry.  
  
"But I have to go now, some lawyer about the manor, it seems my father gave it to me in his will" said Draco. His father died a month ago, no doubt he was against them four being friends. The only one Draco wasn't friends with was Hermione, she always just ignored him and only said "hi."  
  
He would never see the day that Potter and the Weasley's would be his best friends, but after the lord was killed in their sixth year everything changed. His last year at Hogwarts he was still against them, but by the end of the year, he realized he wanted to be their friends and they have been friends since.  
  
"Okay, Bye Ferret Boy" said Harry laughing  
  
"Bye Potty" said Draco laughing and hung up the phone.  
  
Harry went back to Ron and told him who was on the phone and what happened. "You serious, that's bloody crazy mate" said Ron still reading over his letter.  
  
~In the Ginny Room~  
  
Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and started reading a magazine. Ginny walked out of the Bathroom and sat next to her "Mione, are you Entering the contest to be on the show" asked Ginny watching the news.  
  
"You mean they choose the guys already" asked Hermione curious  
  
"Yup, It's on the news who just won" said Ginny smiling and pointing to the TV.  
  
"Well three best friends, huh. Well if he's gonna be in their then No!" said Hermione crossing her arms.  
  
"Come on, he is a good guy, one of my best friends even. I just want Harry but it won't be that bad, You will probably just get voted off by the guys anyway" said Ginny laughing jokingly.  
  
"Well Gin, if you think they will vote me off, you got that wrong. I am entering to be one of the 30 women who they choose from" said Hermione smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you all think, please review, I am trying to make my third fan fic the best one yet. I need help on 29 other people, if you have any ideas, let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or related characters *sigh*  
  
A week had passed and Hermione was accepted in the contest but Ginny wasn't. She was sitting in the kitchen when Ginny ran in with a letter in her hand and grinned.  
  
"Mione I was accepted in, I can't believe they picked me" sighs Ginny dreamy.  
  
"Gin you know what this means, you might have to go on a date with your brother" laughed Hermione, who received a punch in the arm from Ginny.  
  
"I am not going to do that, besides miss smarts they pick who they want to date..I think" laughed Ginny nervously "And you can go on a date with Draco" Ginny winked at her and walked to the refrigerator.  
  
Hermione just shook her head and laughed "I do not want to go on a date with Draco, besides he wouldn't pick me he hates me." Hermione laughed and took the bacon off the stove she was cooking "You hungry Gin"  
  
When the table was set up for breakfast, they heard three pops and turned around to see Harry, Ron, and to Hermione's disappointment Draco. They sat at the table and said "Hello" before starting to talk about the contest.  
  
"So I heard you are in Mione" Harry said laughing "Draco was happy to hear that" He received an elbow in his ribs by Draco and cleared his throat.  
  
Hermione looked disgusted and started to eat a piece of bacon "Well I only did this contest to prove Ginny wrong"  
  
__________________________  
  
Sorry it is so short guys, I am going through a writer's block and I don't have this story already written down like my other stories. Here is the list of people I have in mind so far:  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
Ginny Weasley,  
  
Lavender Brown,  
  
Pansy Parkensin,  
  
Chelsea Hall,  
  
Susan Bones,  
  
Luna Lovegood (sp?),  
  
Cho Chang,  
  
Amber Tyson,  
  
Rachel McBeth,  
  
Millisent Bul...(sp?)  
  
I need a lot more people can you please help me out...I am going to make the contest start within the next two chapters but I need all 30 people...lol  
  
Please if you want to be in the contest email me with a description of your person, I need all the help I can get!  
  
Amanda 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters, I just own my plot :D  
  
I know I let my reviewers down and I'm sorry but I wish this block would go away. Cheers and enjoy.  
  
Later that day they all went on a trip to Hogsmeade and sat on a bench "Mione do you think I have a chance at all to get Harry?" Ginny asked her when the guys went to the Quidditch shop. Ginny knew she had competition and didn't let it bother her too much.  
  
Hermione laughed "Gin I have to tell you something about Harry, You are on his list so don't worry yourself" She laughed and heard them coming back "Great I thought I could finally not deal with him for more then an hour, I'm starting to not want to go anywhere with them anymore" She said alittle too loud and saw them looked shocked "What?"  
  
Harry looked at her "You don't really mean that, Do you Mione?" He searched her eyes for a answer and found none "You would stop hanging out with us?" Harry looked hurt.  
  
Ginny watched them and put a arm around his shoulders "Harry I promise you she would never do that to us" She smiled up at him and blushed when he looked in her eyes.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and smirked "I have to go gentlemen and ladies" He said bye and walked off to the manor to back some things up. He really just wanted to be Hermione's friend but she never could forgive him for what he did.  
  
.!.!.!.!.!  
  
They all went back to Harry and Ron's flat before sitting in the living room and talking  
  
"Hey Mione, I heard you liked someone" Ginny said smiling and heard the phone ring. She watched Harry go answer the phone and watched him as he did and grinned.  
  
"Earth to Gin" Ron waved his hands in front of Ginny and laughed "Would you stop checking him out, he doesn't like you like that" Ron saw his sister's face drop and looked to Hermione for help.  
  
Hermione put a conforting arm around her shoulders "Gin don't worry, you can get him, just wait and see" She smiled at her friend and saw Harry come back in with Draco. "Can't I hang out with them without you for one" She raised her voice and stood up walking to the chair in the corner and sitting down far from him.  
  
Draco watched her face and sighed "Sorry mates, want me to leave" He saw them shake their heads no and smiled "Okay then I guess I could stay" He threw something over at Ginny and smiled "I found this at the manor and thought you might want it"  
  
Hermione glared at him from the corner "I want you to leave" She huffed and crossed her arms  
  
Ginny looked back at her and shot her a look "Mione calm down, he is our friend as well as you" She looked at the book he had threw at her and blushed "Draco I don't really think I need this"  
  
He laughed and looked at Ron and Harry "Don't you guys think she needs that book" He smirked and watched her turn as red as her hair.  
  
Ron laughed "What is it called Gin?" He tried to look at the title but she hid it with her hands.  
  
"None of your business" She tried to move the book but Harry was quicker and took it "The many ways to win the heart of the great Harry Potter" He started laughing and threw Ron the book. "Give me that back" She whined and looked at her brother.  
  
Ron opened the book and smirked "So this right here is proof" He pointed to a page that read 'Ginny Weasley has had a crush on him since she was eleven, I made this book for her'.  
  
Harry took the book back and started to read it, his mouth dropped open, "This if funny, it really is how a girl could get to my heart" He laughed and tossed the book over to Hermione "Hey Mione read this, tell me what you think" He laughed and watched her read it and laugh.  
  
"Harry who did you tell all of this to, I didn't even know half this stuff about you" She smiled "I think Ginny wants this book more then me, sorry I already have my eyes on someone" She grinned and threw the book back to Ginny.  
  
Ron looked at her suspiciously "Who is this Mione, you never told us" He watched her think about wether she should tell them or not and frowned "Come on Mione, we are your best friends"  
  
Hermione laughed "I guess I could tell you, you remember Seamus Finnigan" She blushed a little "Well we have been talking and I think I am starting to like him" She frowned "But that means I can't go on the show"  
  
"You have to go on the show" Draco said and everyone looked at him "What, Finnigan is bad news and she was already accepted to the show, so she should go" He said fast and didn't look them in the eyes.  
  
.!.!.!  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been bus with work and having this writers block, I still have it but you guys deserve a chapter. Sorry it's so short.  
  
Manda 


End file.
